°Sentimientos confusos°
by Dasky
Summary: TxSx? Una pequeña fiesta y cierta chica en especial,despierta sentimientos inesperados dentro del corazon mas frío y orgulloso. Son como 2 gotas de agua XD Horrible summary. Actualizado! Chap. 3!Un pasado muy oscuro..QQ
1. Capítulo 1: Una pequeña discusión

Espero que les guste, disfruten del fic, es un SetoX? y otras parejas. Es un mini-capítulo,por ser el primero decidí que fuera corto.

**Sentimientos confusos**

Primera capitulo: Una pequeña discusión

-Que tontería…me parece algo extremadamente ridículo- decía el mayor de los kaiba.

-Por favor, seto…deja que yugi y sus demás amigos vengan a la mansión…te prometo que todo será tranquilo…una pequeña fiestecita…

-No y punto-contestó secamente-sabes perfectamente que yugi y compañía no son de mi agrado, además no entiendo porque te amistaste con ellos, no los necesitas en absoluto.

-Por favor Seto! El hecho de que a ti no te agraden no significa que a mí tampoco me agraden…y tu sabes que necesitas amigos...no me parece bien que estés sólo..

Basta-Seto lo interrumpe-no quiero oír más del asunto. Que te quede claro, y bien claro que yo NO necesito a esos ineptos.

Seto se retira del elegante comedor y de dirigía hacía su habitación justo cuando Mokuba se le cruza enfrente y lo mira con una de esas miradas de melancolía infalibles que hacían que nuestro querido e imponente CEO se flaqueara y conmoviera.

-Seto…lo lamentó…pero en verdad son mis amigos…por favor…-dijo Mokuba entrecortadamente.

-Yo…(Seto lo mira detenidamente y reflexiona…aquel pequeño justo enfrente suyo es la causa de muchos de sus dolores de cabeza…pero también era la causa y motivación de seguir siempre adelante, incluso después de los terribles sufrimientos por parte de Gozaburo, él lo motivó a seguir adelante, él era su motivo de vivir. Mokuba era siempre tan vivo, tan alegre…muy al contrario de él, que aunque era muy joven, fuerte e imponente, había perdido las ilusiones, fantasías y alegrías, que debieron haber surgido en su infancia, como todo ser humano…ahora él era frío, se cubría con un escudo que no dejaba ver al verdadero Seto Kaiba…) Esta bien.

Fue lo único que pudo decir.

¿Co-como dices, hermano-replicó Mokuba totalmente estupefacto.

-Dije que esta bien, si quieres hacer la dichosa fiesta aquí estas en tu derecho, pero si destruyen algo…

-Lo se, estoy en aprietos (sonrió radiantemente Moki) ¡Mil gracias hermano-gritó abalanzándose sobre un Seto confundido…¿cómo era posible que un pequeño le hubiese convencido…peor aún…conmovido? Tal vez era porque no era cualquier pequeño, sino Moki…su querido hermano.

Ante la fuerte e inesperada acción de Mokuba, ambos hermanos cayeron al piso, con un fuerte sonidoprovocado por elimpacto. Mokuba había caído encima de Kaiba, por lo que el que había recibido el golpe había sido el mayor…Al levantarse Mokuba se asustó tremendamente…pensó que Seto lo iba a soportar, pero para su mala suerte, un desprevenido y confundido Seto no pudo detener el "ataque" XD.

-Seto…lo-lo siento…yo(trataba de disculpar un tremendamente asustado Mokuba)

Mokuba esperaba que la reacción de su hermano fuera de reprimenda, o por lo menos de enojó y rechazo…pero no, esta vez Seto sorprendió gratamente a Mokuba, quien no se lo esperaba.

-Ja ja ja -rió Seto con una reluciente sonrisa dirigida a su pequeño hermano- (Mokuba se quedó de piedra, hacía tanto que Seto no sonreía así…al parecer la caída le afectó sobremanera, pensó el pequeño XD). Calmate, que no te voy a censurar tus videojuegos-rió de nuevo el famoso CEO. –

Mokuba aún no recuperaba los sentidos.

.-Aunque deberías aprender a controlar tus emociones-rió divertido el mayor de los Kaiba, al mirar como Mokuba seguía retraído-

-Se-to? No estas molesto conmigo…(logró decir el pequeño, después de recuperar el aliento)

-Vamos, no te voy a matar por eso, o si-dijo Kaiba, mientras se levantaba, poniéndose en su postura normal de "seriedad"O.o

Mokuba no podía creer que su hermano hubiera reído en lugar de enojarse como de costumbre…esto si que era algo nuevo.

-Muy bien, organiza tu fiesta, yo debo irme a la Corporación…

-Espera-le detuvo- Eso quiere decir que realmente puedo hacer la fiesta… en verdad-preguntó un incrédulo y aún confundido Moki.

-Ya te he dicho que si, pero si lo que quieres es que cambie de opinión…

¡No-gritó el menor- Esta bien Seto (le sonrió) gracias hermano.

-Descuida…-dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente a su pequeño hermano.-Después de todo…espero estar en el trabajo durante tu fiesta.-dijo a la vez que se retiraba tan indiferente como siempre.

-Mmm…lo sabía…aún me queda un pequeño plan por hacer…espero que Joey o Yugi me ayuden en eso… (dijo Mokuba mientras en su rostro se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa de malicia y alegría a la vez)


	2. Capítulo 2: Detalles y sorpresas

_¡Hola! La verdad estoy muy sorprendida por los que me enviaron reviews, no esperaba que les gustara el fic, pero doy mil gracias, y pues por ustedes aquí sigo con el segundo capítulo. Actualicé pronto. Y pues este capítulo va a tener (según eso) un poco de humor, pero les prometo que los siguientes van a venir con mucho drama…en especial por el personaje principal. _

**Sentimientos confusos**

_Capítulo 2: Detalles y sorpresas._

Todos estaban reunidos en casa de Yugi, justo cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Diga-contestó Yugi, quién no paraba de reír a causa de uno de los chistes de Joey.

-Hola, Yugi-

-Si, soy yo. ¿Quién habla-

-Habla Mokuba Kaiba sólo quería decirte algo importante de que… (Interrupción de Joey)

¡Y por eso las patatas son amarillas-gritaba el risueño rubio

-Eh? Espera un momento Mokuba…Eh...Joey podrías guardar un poco de silencio…estoy tratando de hablar con Mokuba...-decía amablemente un inocente y tierno Yugi. XD

Pero el rubio no hizo caso y continuó con su "muy interesante" charla..XD

¿Y porque el pollo es amarillo-

¡Joey lo que Yugi quiere decirte en simples palabras es que ya te calles-interrumpe un amenazante Tristán.

-TT uy…que crudo eres…

-Eh…si gracias Tristán…me decías Mokuba-

-Si, bueno ¡logré convencer a mi hermano de la fiesta en la mansión Kaiba! TODOS están invitados.-decía un alegre Mokuba.

¡Genial-gritaba Yugi emocionado.

-Qué es genial-preguntaron todos intrigados-

Yugi les hizo un gesto de espera- Si, eso será estupendo…y cuándo ser�?...mmm ajá…Oye y Kaiba estará presente…mmm…bueno, ya hallaremos una manera…si…de acuerdo. Hasta pronto Mokuba.-colgaba el teléfono.

Después de colgar el teléfono, guardó un largo silencio, mirando cómo todos estaban expectantes ante su respuesta…

Yugi:…

Todos?

Yugi: ….

Marik¡Ya basta! Habla ahora mismo o te envió al reino de las sombras…MUAJAJA (poniendo cara diabólica XD)

Todos: O.o?

Marik: Era broma…ya calmense O.O

Yugi: Muy bien amigos…sucede que…

Todos: Que?

Yugi: …

Todos: u.ú

Joey: Ya dinos Yugi!

Ante las amenazadoras miradas de sus amigos, Yugi no pudo más que contarles antes de que fuera "estofado a la yugi".

-Eso será increíble, no puedo creerlo… ¿Kaiba accediendo a hacer una fiesta en su propia casa-comentaba un emocionado Joey a los demás-me parece algo imposible!

-Pues ya lo ves Joey, todo es posible-sonreía Yugi a su amigo-Ahora sólo nos queda algo por hacer…

¿Qué-preguntó Tristán- No me digas que Kaiba nos va a cobrar la entrada…TT ya sabía yo que ese Kaiba no hace nada sin beneficio…

-Jaja…no…cálmate Tristán, sucede que Mokuba quiere que le hagamos un favor…

- Que lo adoptemos y llevemos lejos de Kaiba, no me sorprendería…-decía un animado Joey.

Ya cállate Joey, deja que Yugi terminé-dijo Tea.

-Muy bien, Sucede que Mokuba quiere que Kaiba esté presente en la fiesta, porqué él quiere que Kaiba sea menos serio, y se divierta.

-Eso si que es misión imposible-defendía Joey.

-No lo es, si lo pensamos bien existe la manera de que Seto Kaiba se presente a la fiesta…y creo que ya sé como.-interrumpió el espíritu del faraón.

-Tu crees que haya una manera de hacer que ese iceberg se derrita, Yami-dijo Joey incrédulo.

-Pues claro…con un poco de calor...-dijo un Yami sonriente.

Todos le miran maliciosamente sorprendidos

¡Oigan, no de ese modo! Mal pensados, u.ú era sólo un decir…yo tengo un buen plan para que Kaiba vaya a la fiesta, además es muy sencillo…

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Kaiba, Mokuba se encontraba en su habitación escribiendola lista de invitados..

-Veamos…si, correcto…creo que ya no me falta nadie…Motuo Yugi, Yami Yugi, Gardner Tea, Bakura Ryou, Wheleer Joseph, Wheeler Serenity, Ishtar Marik, Valentine Mai, Devlin Duke, Taylor Tristán, Ishtar Ishizu…etc.…

Y después de repasar una y otra vez la lista, Mokuba sonrió exitoso.

-Esta fiesta será genial…ahora si mi hermano tendrá que estar presente…-pensaba un radiante Mokuba. – Le enviaré a mi hermano una lista de los invitados por correo electrónico…

Mientras tanto en casa de Yugi…cierta persona en especial se mostraba muy pensativa…

-Tea, tierra llamando a Tea, contesta-preguntaba burlonamente Joey, quien le pasaba una mano encima de su rostro, para ver si ésta "despertaba"..

¡Ya basta Joey-reaccionó una Tea furiosa.

¿Tea te encuentras bien-Le preguntó Yami preocupadamente.

-Eh…si lo siento…

¿En que pensabas?...o más bien en quién pensabas-preguntó maliciosamente Marik.

¡Eh…no en nadie! Yo sólo…-trataba de excusar Tea.

-Ya basta…déjenla en paz-defendía Yami.

-Uy uy uy…allí hay amor…-reía Tristán, mientras le hacía burla a Yami y a Tea.

u.ú Ya basta-gritó Tea- saben que son unos tontos…mejor ya cállense-dijo intimidada.

Mientras tanto, Yami estaba algo sonrojado debido a los múltiples comentarios de sus amigos…

-Seguro que estabas pensando en Yami, Tea-decía maliciosamente Bakura

¡Ya basta si-advertía una amenazante Tea..

-Calmense todos-.interrumpió Yugi- Tenemos todavía que aclarar loque haremos para que Kaiba este presente en la fiesta…

En eso, Tea se vuelve a quedar pensativa.

¿Kaiba estará allí-pregunta un poco alterada a Yugi.

!Pues claro! Ya escuchaste que Mokuba quiere que este en la fiesta...-contestó Yugi.

Yami notó que Tea se alteró un poco y le interrumpió.

-Tea¿estas segura que estas bien?

-Eh…ah si Yami, lo siento (le sonrie)

Yami se sonroja un poco-Oye Tea… (Le mira fijamente) ya que todos discuten…quieres salir afuera conmigo, quiero decirte algo…

-Eh…Claro Yami…vamos-contesta confundida.

...En casa de Marik...

-Vaya ese Marik se la pasa de un lado para otro, ahora mismo debe estar en casa de Yugi...-decía Ishizu, quién acababa de llegar del museo.

Ishizu suspira-Ya que Marik no ésta...parece que de nuevo estoy sóla-dice con melancolía, mientras se dirige hacía el balcón, y se queda un rato allí, mirando la constelación; mientras el viento frío le hace temblar, a la vez que recuerda ciertos ojos azulesque le hacen sentir esa sensación...

Mientras tanto, en la Corporación Kaiba, Seto Kaiba se encontraba en su oficina, tecleando rápidamente en su computadora. Cuando recibe un e-mail más en su censurado buzón.

-Y ahora que-pregunta fastidiado, a la vez que revisa el remitente…

-Mmm…Mokuba Kaiba…-sin poderlo evitar Kaiba esboza una leve sonrisa, pero al ver que un empleado le observa desde afuera, inmediatamente reprime la sonrisa, para retomar su pose habitual.

¿Y tú que miras-le pregunta fastidiado.

-Eh…yo... nada señor Kaiba-contesta el empleado mientras se retira velozmente.

Kaiba abre su correo, en dónde aparece toda la lista de invitados seleccionados por Mokuba. – Vaya nada en especial…sólo los torpes amigos de Yugi y…-en eso Kaiba mira el nombre de la hermana de Marik: Ja…tal parece que la señorita "Yo veo tu futuro" también esta invitada-dice Kaiba mofadamente.

-Pues bien, si Mokuba quiere invitar a todos esos perdedores por mí está bien…después de todo yo no estaré presente...-dijo Seto Kaiba, mientras sus ojos azules se nublaban, llenos de rencor y odio, a la vez que soltaba un leve suspiro.

Seto Kaiba era una de las personas mas frías y solitarias que había…pero en su corazón se escondían recuerdos y sentimientos que él mismo forzaba a mantener encerrados...Kaiba no tenía la menor idea de lo que le deparaba "el destino".

Continuará…

_Por cierto que tengan un Feliz San Valentín!_


	3. Capítulo 3: Un pasado muy oscuro

_¡Hola! Me siento en especial muy agradecida con todos aquellos(as) que me pudieron mandar reviews! O.O Mil gracias ¡los amo! Y pues bueno, gracias a ustedes aquí sigo con el tercer capítulo de mi fic. Ojalá que les guste, se "supone" XD que tiene un poco de más drama, pero bueno, les prometo que los próximos capítulos serán mejores…y bueno¡Ya casi llega la fiesta! XD, en fin, agradecimientos especiales a: Guaduchi, Salome Kaiba, Reiko Navi-san e Hisaki Raiden. . ¡Gracias por su apoyo!_

**Sentimientos confusos.**

Capitulo: 3 Un pasado muy oscuro.

Seto Kaiba se encontraba en su enorme habitación, en la mansión Kaiba. Se encontraba postrado en una silla, tratando de concentrarse en un nuevo proyecto que estaba llevando a cabo la compañía, se trataba de un nuevo nivel virtual para todos los videojuegos que hacía que la fantasía superara la propia realidad, claro que este era un nivel más elevado y mejor definido que los prototipos como los de el "mundo de Noah". Sin embargo, aunque trataba de concentrarse en su proyecto, había algo que se lo impedía…algo que le frustraba bastante, algo que lo distraía…

¡Demonios-Kaiba golpea su escritorio furioso¿Qué demonios me pasa¡Por que no puedo concentrarme!

Tocan la puerta de la habitación.¿Quién es-dice malhumorado el CEO.

-Eh…soy yo hermano…te oí golpear el escritorio… ¿estas bien-pregunta tímidamente su pequeño hermano al abrir la puerta.

-Si Mokuba-responde con desgano- Estoy bien…sólo intento trabajar, así que no me interrumpas¿entendido-pregunta Kaiba con indiferencia.

-Si…hermano…es sólo que creo que es demasiado para ti…-le dice Mokuba melancólicamente.

¿Qué-pregunta el CEO impresionado.-

-Tú sabes…todo este trabajo, realmente te desgastas demasiado, mira, hoy es tu día de descanso, y aún así sigues trabajando…

-Basta ya.-le mira fijamente Kaiba.-Tu no te metas en lo que a mí me corresponde, yo sé perfectamente lo que hago Mokuba, y NO, no es demasiado para mi, yo puedo con esto y con mucho más. No dudes de mí.-

Mokuba le mira tristemente, mientras, ve como su hermano trata de esconder su cansancio y perturbación. Algo le pasaba. Definitivamente, algo agobiaba el día de hoy a su hermano. Mokuba se había dado cuenta desde la mañana que ese día, Seto había estado muy distraído, y desconcentrado. Eso pocas veces le sucedía a su hermano. Era extraño ver a Seto desconcentrado. Y respecto al cansancio reflejado en su rostro, eso también le preocupaba a Mokuba. Conocía perfectamente a Seto, y eran pocas, por no decir nulas, las veces en las que lo encontraba así de fatigado y afligido. Tenía mucho trabajo, pero NUNCA mostraba indicios de cansancio, siempre se mostraba fresco, y enérgico, por eso le sorprendía sobremanera ver al CEO tan perturbado y cansado el día de hoy.

-Nunca dudaría de ti hermano…-susurra Mokuba, más para si mismo que para Kaiba.

Mokuba se retira de la habitación, y el mayor se queda pensativo ante lo que le dijo Mokuba, entonces Kaiba, quién seguía algo frustrado, cierra su laptop, y se tumba en su cama, y soltando un leve suspiro cierra sus ojos...Entonces sin poderlo evitar, aparecen de nuevo. De nuevo esos horribles recuerdos de su pasado. Esos recuerdos que él ha luchado por borrar de su memoria durante años…

-FLASH BACK #1-

_Él lugar es de lo más sombrío y tétrico. El cielo esta nublado, algunas risas de otros "presos" se escuchan a lo lejos. Un pequeño de cabellos castaños, y cristalinos ojos azules, se asoma por la ventanilla del extraño auto. Mira a lo lejos como unos niños corren por el lugar, hay algunos juegos, y están esos salones sombríos. Él solo recorre el lugar con la mirada, y ya puede imaginar que en el sufrirá mucho. La perspectiva del lugar le parece muy triste, pareciera una prisión. El chofer del automóvil parece un hombre amable. Pero es muy serio. Sólo le lanza una mirada de lástima, y se dirige a abrirle la puerta._

_-Adelante. Ya llegamos-es todo lo que le dice el alto hombre. Él se encuentra callado. Y obediente, baja del auto, y le toma la mano a aquél desconocido, en busca de sentir seguridad y consuelo. El hombre sólo le dirige una sonrisa. Él trata de hacer lo mismo, pero no puede. Esta lleno de rencor, tristeza, soledad, melancolía…tantos sentimientos en un solo día. Es demasiado para un niño de su edad. Y se pregunta¿Por qué, por qué sus padres le abandonaron…porque se fueron. Haría lo que fuera porque regresaran. Pero sabe que eso ya de nada sirve. Mira el lugar con resentimiento, no quiere vivir allí. Extraña el calor de su hogar…El hombre solo lo guía hacía adentro, y entonces se detienen en el patio del orfanato._

_-Espera un momento, iré a arreglar todos tus documentos, y pediré que alisten tu cama…puedes ir a jugar con aquellos niños-le dice señalando un grupo de huérfanos que estaban entretenidos, picando una oruga._

_Seto asiente con tristeza. Ya nada le importa…No tiene porque vivir…la vida es injusta. No quiere estar mas en aquel lugar. Justo cuando esos terribles pensamientos pasaban por su mente, una recia lluvia comienza a caer. Los otros niños corren, enlodándose, hacía sus cuartos. Seto no. Él se queda allí, a medio patio. Sin importarle nada. Quiere morir. Vuelve su rostro hacía el cielo, cientos de frías gotas cristalinas le bañan el rostro, confundiéndose con sus lágrimas. Todo se convierte en nada. Entonces, siente que alguien le llama. Se voltea. Es el guardia, el hombre que lo llevo hasta ese lugar. _

_-Te resfriaras, pequeño-le dice a la vez que lo lleva hacía adentro._

_Seto no le contesta, tiene la mirada perdida. Entonces, el hombre lo salva. Le salva recordándole que aun tiene un motivo para vivir…_

_-Escucha chico, traerán a tu hermano menor, Mokuba, en media hora. Llegará en otro auto. Al parecer estarán juntos .Escuche que no querías sepárate de él…_

_Seto le mira, y por un instante parece que en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa. Mokuba¡como le había olvidado!. Él era su motivo. Por ser su hermano, y ahora su única familia tenia que cuidarlo y protegerlo. Él no debía dejar que Mokuba sufriera, de él dependía que Mokuba fuera feliz. Ahora su deber era mostrarse fuerte ante todo, para que Mokuba se sintiera seguro. Seto se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro, Mokuba no debía ver que él había llorado. Tenía que parecer fuerte, ante el pequeño, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo. Ahora tenia que luchar por salir adelante, por Mokuba. _

_-Pequeño Seto-le interrumpió una señora rubia, de semblante amable.-Sígueme por favor. Te llevaré hasta tu habitación, tu hermanito llegara en unos minutos. Te enseñaré el orfanato, y te diré las reglas. Tendrás muchos amigos, te lo aseguro.-le consoló la señora. Desde ese momento, la vida de Seto dio un enorme vuelco._

_Fin de FLASH BACK #1_

_-FLASH BACK #2—_

_Seto estaba feliz, reía divertidamente al ver como su pequeño hermano perdía sin remedio un juego de ajedrez._

_¡Jaque Mate-sonrió el castaño._

_¡No¡Otra vez! Me venciste de nuevo, Seto...-dijo Mokuba disgustado._

_-Jajaja…no te preocupes, Moki-le sonrió cariñosamente a su hermano- Con algo de práctica serás mejor que yo, te lo aseguro. Además solo fue un simple juego…_

_¡Si-gritó el pequeño entusiasmado¡Pero tu eres el mejor, hermano!_

_En eso, les interrumpe una señora joven, de tez morena. –Seto, te buscan. Un señor importante desea verte…_

_¿Quién-preguntó Seto, mientras reía con su hermano._

_-Este señor es muy importante, él es…Gozaburo Kaiba… _

_Seto no sabía que años después odiaría terriblemente ese nombre…Y que su viada cambiaría radicalmente…_

_-Fin de FLASH BACK #2-_

Seto se levantó sobresaltado. Eran las 5:30 PM. Estaba jadeando…recordando todo…Gozaburo Kaiba…Seto sintió un escalofrió al recordar ese nombre…Lo odiaba tanto…Aun después de muerto seguía causándole daño. Y por un instante recordó como lo forzaba a estudiar todo él día…como lo hastiaba y fatigaba…como lo maltrataba. Y pensar que hoy era el día del inicio de su tragedia. Hoy se cumplían casi 10 años cuando lo enviaron a ese orfanato. Cuando sus padres murieron en aquel accidente… Todos esos recuerdos lo agobian…siempre trataba de parecer fuerte ante Mokuba, pero realmente él sufría mucho.

-Ya basta-se dijo a si mismo-No me dejé vencer hace 10 años y no lo haré ahora.-dijo fríamente, a la vez que se levantaba y salía de la habitación, para encontrarse con Mokuba.

¡Hola Seto-saludó este alegremente.

-Hola Mokuba-dijo Kaiba quién lo miraba con mucho cariño "mi motivo"-pensó.

-Estuve llamando a Yugi y a los demás…!Ya esta todo arreglado para la fiesta! Ya he enviado las invitaciones-dijo Mokuba alegremente a la vez que lo miraba.

¿La…-Kaiba lo recordó…Le había dado permiso a su hermano para llevar a cabo la tal fiesta con todos esos perdedores-Esta bien.-fue todo lo que pudo decir. No le importaba en absoluto la dichosa fiesta. No era para él nada en especial, pero suponía que para Mokuba significaría mucho. Además ya le había dado el permiso. Y le encantaba ver a Mokuba ser feliz. Además él no estaría presente…o al menos eso creía...No contaba con lo planeado por Mokuba. XD

-Vendrán muchos amigos…todo será genial y…-en eso Mokuba notó que los ojos de Seto tenían un ligero enrojecimiento.¿He-hermano…estuviste llorando-preguntó Mokuba atónito y muy preocupado.

¿Qué-se sobresaltó Kaiba.-Claro que no. No digas tonterías. Es solo que pase mucho tiempo en la computadora, es todo.-dijo Kaiba secamente.

A Kaiba no le importaba para nada la fiesta de su hermano Mokuba, el podría hacer lo que quisiera. Pero él no se imaginaba las sorpresas que esa simple fiesta le aguardaban para él, ni que esa fiesta cambiaría su vida completamente…de hecho ni siquiera le pasaba por la mente que estaría presente en ella XD pero contando con Mokuba y compañía…todo puede pasar. O.o

Mientras tanto, en casa de Yugi.

-Es un plan sencillo-decía Yami-Mira, Mokuba dijo que llegaría en unos minutos aquí.

-Si, ya no debe tardar-decía Yugi consultando su reloj- pero aún no entiendo tu plan…

-Descuida, es algo simple…lo aclararemos cuando llegué Mokuba…

(Tocan la puerta) –Vaya, que oportuno…debe de ser él-dijo Yugi.-Iré a abrir.

-Pasa Mokuba-sonrió Yugi-Yami iba a explicarme el plan.

-Genial, oigámoslo.-dijo Mokuba entusiasmado.

-Pues bien…es algo de lo más sencillo…

-Aja…y ¿que es-preguntó ansioso Mokuba.

-Pues es tan fácil que se realizaría en un segundo…-decía un sonriente Yami.

-Si…y ¡que es-comenzaba a exasperarse Yugi.

-Pues es lo mas simple de todo lo simple…

¿No vas a drogar o emborrachar a mi hermano, verdad? O.O –preguntó Mokuba inseguro.

-Claro que no…  contestó Yami.

-Entonces ya dinos Yami-exigió un furioso Yugi u.ú.

-lo siento…-s. Mmm…a ver Mokuba… ¿Kaiba te quiere mucho, no es así-

¿A que vienen esas preguntas, Yami-preguntó Yugi atónito. .

-Sólo contesta, Mokuba 

-Eh…pues ¡claro!

-Entonces… ¿qué es la única cosa que podría conmover a Kaiba?

¿Los helados de fresa-pregunto Yugi inocentemente QQ

-No 

-Mmm…ya se¡YO! Si, yo soy un experto, convenzo a Kaiba en todo.-dijo Mokuba emocionado.

¡Exacto Mokuba! Tú eres la respuesta. Kaiba te quiere tanto que no podría decirte que no…

-Pero yo lo conozco… u.u a él no le agradan las fiestas…

¡Pero tu puedes convencerlo!

¿Cómo? O.O

-Si¿Cómo¿Cómo esta eso de que a Kaiba no le gustan los helados! T T –decía un inocente Yugi.

-Arghhh  Yugi…por favor, no estamos hablando de helados…

En fin, en lo que íbamos. Mira Mokuba, basta con que tú se lo supliques…que le pidas que asista a la fiesta…algo así como tu regalo de cumpleaños -)

-Ehmmm….pues mi cumpleaños ya fue y me regalo un Auto deportivo año 3000, con una gran tecnología y…

- de acuerdo, ya entendí…ya te dio tu regalo. Mmm… y si le dices que para tu próximo cumpleaños…o no sé, se lo dices como en tono de reproche, para que pase mas tiempo junto a ti, y ya sabes, bla bla bla, le inventas un buen rollo fraternal?

-Mmm…parece buena idea, lo intentare…pero ¿y si no funciona-preguntó Mokuba indeciso.

-Pues resulta que yo tengo ya preparado un plan B totalmente elaborado -)…aunque ese si sería un plan estilo James Bond…

- De acuerdo, haré lo posible para que el plan A funcione¡gracias chicos! Por cierto, la fiesta ya es mañana…así que prepárense.-dijo Mokuba a la vez que se retiraba.

Mientras tanto…en casa de los Ishtar…dos hermanos se debatían en duelo de vida o muerte XD

-Grrr… ¡Marik Ishtar! Ven ac� pequeño demonio…-gritaba ferozmente Ishizu Ishtar, quién casi siempre se mostraba serena y amable…pero con cierto albino era la excepción…XD

-O.O ¡Lo siento hermanita! Jejeje Te juro que realmente todo fue culpa de Bakura, él me incitó… TT (poniendo cara de inocente)

-Ah si O.Ó entonces alguien más va a firmar su sentencia a muerte hoy…grrr-realmente estaba muy enojada la morena, y si que tenía razones…

-T T No… hermanita por favor perdóname (comienza a rezar en egipcio a Ra XD) ¡Sálvame Ra! Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer…Bakura fue quien me obligó…QQ –nunca su hermana había estado tan enojada…estaba que daba miedo -S. ¡Además no hicimos nada malo!...-se disculpaba el dulce albino XD.

-Ah no-Renegaba la morena!Marik Ishtar¿Te parece poco leer mi diario PRIVADO¡Son cosas privadas y sentimentales Marik-Estaba echa una fiera XD¿TE PARECE POCO? EH? u.ú….

Glup-traga saliva- ahora si que estoy muerto T T

-O.Ó Estas mas que muerto, dime ¿Qué buscaban encontrar ahí Bakura y tú-le reprochaba Ishizu.

O.O ejeje ¿motivos para chantajearte? –Decía el albino, a la vez que se agachaba para evitar que un masetazo XD le cayera en la cabeza- Además Bakura y yo queríamos saber porque te comportabas tan extraña últimamente!

-u Yo no me comporto extraña últimamente…Por lo tanto…! BAKURA Y TÚ ESTAN MUERTOS!…-gritaba Ishizu furiosamente.

…continuará…


End file.
